Please Don't Leave Me
by LoopedInTheLoops
Summary: Sometimes, love just isn't enough. Oneshot.


This is my first songfic so please be kind.

It took me ages to write this out, although it's kind of short, but i would really appreciate reviews. :)

Oh right, the song is **Please don't leave me** by **Pink.**

Play it while you read, except in slow motion, kind of like The Glee Project version.

**Disclaimer: Don't own just love.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Don't Leave Me<strong>

It was hard living with someone whom you are not sure whether he really wants you there or not. It is even more difficult when you realise that regardless, you are still hopelessly in love with him and would continue staying with him.

However, it is sometimes too much when the silence becomes heavy and it weighs on the both of them as if the weight of the world was on both of their shoulders.

Rose had taken to switching shifts with the other guardians until it seemed like she no longer had any free time to be doing anything else except guarding, which was good because…

Lately, she had been avoiding Dimitri in the beliefs that that he would end their relationship any day now.

She was afraid that if she gave him time, he would find an excuse to leave and she would never see him.

So she slept when he did not, ate when he did not and guarded when he did not.

Dimitri had kept watch of his Roza's schedule until he was very sure that he would be able to memorise it. Then, he had begun to take the shifts in the timeslots when he knew that she would be sleeping. Dimitri had hardly caught sight of her in recent days and that was good because…

Lately, he had been avoiding Rose in the beliefs that she would end their relationship any day now.

He was scared that if he looked into her eyes, he would be able to see the disappointment and the sorrow there. Disappointment that their love had not worked out and sorrow because she had wanted it to, so much.

So he slept when she did not, ate when she did not and guarded when she did not.

Sometimes, love just isn't enough.

It went on for quite a while. The two lovers were skirting around each other as if they could not bear to be in the other's presence.

It was quite painful to watch really but there was nothing the bystanders could do. They knew it was something the couple had to settle on their own.

Thursday on the fourth week of every month was entertainment night in the guardian ranks. Although it sounded very crappy, it was actually an event in which the guardians really let their hair down and just relaxed.

Every guardian went, unless of course, you are mortally ill and dying or just has a stick-in-the-mud personality. Even Stan went and that was saying something.

Rose really did not feel like going as it was excruciating to have everyone so happy while you are slowly dying inside but she went because she knew her Dimitri would be there. She wanted an excuse to just be able to stare at him openly and take in the features she adored so much.

Dimitri also did not feel like going as it was physically taxing o be faking a smile all the time while people talked animatedly in your surroundings but he went because he knew his Roza would be there. He wanted an excuse to be able to sneak looks at her and gaze at the lustrous locks that he worshipped.

There they sat, in opposite corners of the room, glancing at the other every once in a while but never catching his/her eye.

The singing and dancing went on, though never penetrating the couple's little bubble until Dimitri decided that he had had enough and it was going to have to be him this time that settled things once and for all.

Standing up, he approached the guy who was in charge of all the equipment that night and whispered in his ear. The guy nodded and handed him the microphone.

Slowly, he ascended the stage and waited for his audience to quieten down. True to his expectations, the room came to a hush almost immediately.

Dimitri Belikov never ever went anywhere near the mike. Did this mean he was going to sing? Or even dance? –Gasp-

Eyes followed him eagerly as he took a deep breath and spoke.

"This song is for my girlfriend whom I love to distraction and I just haven't been showing that recently. So… this is my way of saying I need you and I am sorry."

With wide eyes, Rose was mesmerised by the sight of Dimitri pouring his heart and soul out for her and for everybody to see.

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_I don't know if I can yell any louder_  
><em>How many time I've kicked you outta here?<em>  
><em>Or said something insulting?<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_I can be so mean when I wanna be_  
><em>I am capable of really anything<em>  
><em>I can cut you into pieces<em>  
><em>But my heart is broken<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Please don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
><em>What is it with you that makes me act like this?<em>  
><em>I've never been this nasty<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
><em>The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest<em>  
><em>But baby I don't mean it<em>  
><em>I mean it, I promise<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Oh please don't leave me<em>  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

_I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me_  
><em>I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag<em>  
><em>And I need you, I'm sorry<em>  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>

_Da da da da, da da da da_  
><em>Da da da, da da<em>  
><em>Please, please don't leave me<em>  
><em>(Da da da, da da)<em>

_Baby please don't leave me_  
><em>(Da da da, da da)<em>  
><em>No, don't leave me<em>  
><em>Please don't leave me no no no<em>

_You say I don't need you_  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back<em>  
><em>It's gonna come right back to this<em>  
><em>Please, don't leave me<em>

_Please don't leave me, oh no no no._  
><em>I always say how I don't need you<em>  
><em>But it's always gonna come right back to this<em>

_Please don't leave me_  
><em>Baby, please, please don't leave me<em>

Dimitri's voice broke and became pleading as he crooned out the last line. Finally, finally, he looked Rose in the eye, terrified of what he might see in her expression.

Had he blown it?

Was it over between the both of them?

"Forgive me?"

Wiping the tears off her face, Rose ran to him, the guardians making a pathway from her to him as if it was second nature. Beaming and not being able to help herself, Rose launched herself at Dimitri.

Watching the both of them was like watching poetry in motion.

Like it was practiced, he caught her at the exact moment and rained kisses down on her face and her neck.

"That you even have to ask" Rose replied with a watery smile.

At that moment, they could not take their eyes off the person they loved most in the world-no competition there- as if it was the first time they had laid eyes on the other.

"Let's start again," Dimitri begged, because he could never be away from her for long. Rose nodded, stroking his shoulder length hair and laying her head on his chest like she had never left.

Without another word of goodbye, the two lovebirds left the scene.

And other times, love is all you need.

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Yes or no, just review!


End file.
